


Expect the Unexpected (When You're Expecting)

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina discover they're going to be parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected (When You're Expecting)

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Broken Record' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Davina snuck a peak at the clock on the wall. It had been five minutes.

“I can’t look” she said to her wife. “I’m too nervous.”

Cami looked at the test. “It’s positive” she said, with a smile on her face.

“Are you sure?” asked Davina. “Are you sure there are two lines?”

Cami sighed. The witch was starting to sound like a broken record. “As sure as I was when you asked me after the first two tests” said Cami. “You’ve taken three tests and they all say the same thing: you’re pregnant, Davina.”

Davina placed her hands on her flat stomach. She was still having a hard time believing the insemination had actually worked.

Davina felt her wife hugging her and returned her embrace. “I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby” Cami whispered.

“Are you scared?” Davina asked. Davina felt overwhelmed and hoped she wasn’t the only one.

“Terrified” confessed the blonde. “But I’ve never been so excited in my whole life.”

“Me either” said Davina, smiling.

* * *

Three weeks later, Cami awoke to an empty spot in the bed beside her and the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. Davina was well into her second week of dealing with morning sickness.

Groaning, Cami rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Inside, Davina was kneeling in front of the toilet.

Cami rubbed her wife’s back. “Go away” said Davina. “Leave me to die.”

Instead, Cami asked “Want me to get you some ginger ale?”

“No” said Davina, sickened at the thought of another morning spent sipping ginger ale. “I think the worst is done for the day. Just give me a few minutes to clean myself up.”

As Cami left the bathroom and pulled the door shut behind her, she heard Davina moan, then the sound of more vomiting.

* * *

Two weeks later, Davina and Cami found themselves at the obstetrician’s. It was time for Davina’s first sonogram.

After the nurse took Davina’s weight and blood pressure, the doctor came in. She was a woman with a warm smile who appeared to be in her later 40s or early 50s.

“How are you feeling today?” she asked Davina.

“A little nauseous” admitted Davina. “But better than I’ve been in the past few weeks.”

“Well, morning sickness during the early months of pregnancy is perfectly normal” assured the doctor. “Now, let’s get a look at what’s going on with the baby, shall we?”

The doctor instructed Davina to lie back on the table and roll up her top. Davina did so, before taking Cami’s hand.

The doctor applied some cold ultrasound jelly to Davina’s still-flat stomach, and then began to move the transducer over the area.

“Well, now that’s interesting” said the doctor after examining the monitor for a few minutes. She looked from the monitor to the two women before her and flashed them a smile. “It looks like you ladies are going to have your hands full” she said.

“What do you mean?” Cami asked.

The doctor turned the monitor to face the couple. They both squinted as they examined the monitor, on which not one, but two faint blobs were visible.

“It appears you two are going to be having twins.”


End file.
